Dead or Alive TW
by SarahRichTW
Summary: When the 5 boys are convicted of a crime they didn't commit, they have to fight to clear their name, and fight to bring the world, and love, back on their side.  Based on Tour story
1. Prologue

**D E A D O R A L I V E**

A The WANTED fanfiction.

Based upon the Behind Bars Tour plotline- The 5 boys have been convicted of a crime they didn't commit. With the world looking for them, can they find each other- and possibly dangerous, love- and clear their names before its too late?

**PROLOGUE.**

** One Year Ago**

** Jay's POV.**

The fresh air and sunlight hit us and we instantly gasped, all five of us at the same time. Relief coursing through our systems.

We were free.

We started running immediately, the walls of the prison either side of us loomed with their grey brickwork, regular. The stretch of tarmac we were running on seemed never ending, but the gate was at the end. When they knew we were out- soon – they'd start to shut the automatic gate and wed be shut in forever with the timer of an hour on it, but we needed to be the other side. We had to run, fast.

I heard voices, not our own, behind me and I turned without thinking. I saw that Tom was struggling to keep up with us with his bad leg, and Siva was slowing down to help.

Mistake.

"Siva, no!" I screamed, Tom would understand, if we had to get out and he had to go to prison so be it. But we would be free and safe to clear our names, I wasnt going to prison for a crime I didnt commit.

Of course the Irish idiot didn't listen.

They grabbed Tom's arm. Panic twisted his features and his hazel eyes gave a soundless plea as a reflex for help even though he didn't need it, he knew we weren't allowed, that was what we had agreed with each other.

Siva tried to hit back with a poorly aimed fist that hit nothing. I had a decision to make. Max hadn't looked back for his best friend, in fact, he had gone, and Nathan was slowing down like me, fucking hell.

I was torn between helping my best mates and living.

Siva won.

I tore backwards with the wind blowing in my curls and I heard Nathan shout a "don't" at me.

I grabbed Siva's tanned arm and started to drag him from Tom. He wasn't letting go.

"Siva mate, you cant do anything!" I shouted in his ear as I pulled him. Tom's eyes kept their pleading but he didn't say anything, not to tell Siva to go or to stay, as the person behind him was forcing him backwards, where we had come from.

Nathan was here now, helping me drag Siva back as a gunshot went over his head and his brown hair rippled. The guard holding Tom tightened his grip as Siva started to lose his hold.

"LET GO!" Nathan screamed in Siva's face.

Siva went instantly limp and gave up, knowing there was no point to his useless effort to save one of his best friends. If he left it longer the gate would shut and we would all be trapped. If they had one of us then the other four could continue. He didn't shut up though.

"TOM!" he screamed as he ran backwards with us, to safety and through the gate just as it closed, locking Tom in and us out. "TOM!"

Tom looked up at us just in time to get a butt of a gun to the back of his skull, and he fell to his knees, then to the floor, out cold.

I closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: Thomas

**D E A D O R A L I V E**

A The WANTED fanfiction.

Based upon the Behind Bars Tour plotline- The 5 boys have been convicted of a crime they didn't commit. With the world looking for them, can they find each other- and possibly dangerous, love- and clear their names before its too late?

**CHAPTER ONE.**

**ONE YEAR LATER.**

** Five's POV.**

(Thats right bitches, they have numbers now)

I woke up, feeling groggy as I always did, the grey settling back into my bones. I began to think maybe my hazel eyes would turn that colour if I saw it long enough.

It had been nearly one long year since the others had left me in this place, and I was sure suffering. I didnt know when I was getting out, I was serving life with no chance of parole, but they'd promised me they'd be back to free me and clear our names.

I wasn't suspected, I was convicted, no trail, no nothing. Forbidden to even use my own name, or their names. I was 'Five' and the others 'One' through to 'Four'. Fucking numbers and not names. What had happened to my life?

My cellmate stirred and I kept my breathing quiet as I listened to his. He couldn't say my name either because he didnt know it. The British Courts made that possible. And even if he did he wouldnt dare to say it, knowing who I was but not aiding the Courts in my capture would have put him in Jail.

I was just... Five.

My old life when I was someone who had thousands of people who loved me, thousands of fans, gone. Because of this.

Why they gave us numbers and not new names was beyond me, maybe so that we were easier to find but I hadn't understood. We weren't The WANTED. They'd deleted our identitys off the face of the Earth. No one wanted or was allowed to know us now. The numbers branded on our ankles from our first capture told us this. We were The WANTED. Literally.

He shifted and I closed my eyes again. Thinking of where Two was, Max George, my best friend.

"Any news?" I said to the passing guard as I heard him walk through. I liked him and he liked me. He was always willing to tell me whether he had heard any news of the others. Usually the reply was a brisk 'no' but this time he paused.

My heart stopped. Was he unsure whether to tell me information?

"Yes." was all he said.

I shot up, my 5ft10 frame instantly at the door to look straight at him and he just looked at me.

Hestitating.

"What the fuck am I going to do? Im in here and they're out there. I just want to know!"

My voice got increasingly higher.

"I heard from one of the guards that they spotted Number Three." he said quietly, his voice barely a whisper.

I went cold and my breath went still. The baby of us, they hadn't gotten him had they?

"He got away"

I collapsed to the floor in relief and ran a hand through my hair.

Nathan.


	3. Chapter 2: Nathan

**D E A D O R A L I V E**

A The WANTED fanfiction.

Based upon the Behind Bars Tour plotline- The 5 boys have been convicted of a crime they didn't commit. With the world looking for them, can they find each other- and possibly dangerous, love- and clear their names before its too late?

**CHAPTER TWO.**

**Three.**

If I didn't have fucking asthma I would be able to outrun the sods more easily.

My brown hair and fringe were plastered back in the wind as I stared at my ankle.

I was Number Three.

Across from me was Number Four.

His black hair and tanned skin sat hunched over as we were out of breath. How we'd found each other again, I didn't know, pure luck? Irish luck. I would have laughed to myself if this hadn't been such a serious moment. It was easier to be caught together but I hadn't seen him in months and I wasn't about to start complaining. There was no sign of One or Five and Two was in prison.

I didn't think of their names, I wanted to but it had been too long.

Four had no problems saying our names, even though it was safer being numbers.

"Tom's gonna get out."

I frowned. He was in prison for another matter, how was he supposed to 'get out'

"You know he didn't do it to that girl." he continued.

I stayed silent. What did I know what Tom had and hadn't done? I was only eighteen, nearly nineteen. The others were older than me by quite a lot. I'd always been the outcast, on the outside whilst Five and Two and Four and One had been best friends.

"He didn't do it Nathan." He pressed when I said nothing.

"Don't call me that." I tell him. I don't want my family questioned. I don't want to be reminded of everything we had, everything that was with my name, my life. What were we doing running? We didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't us, but they'd found our DNA, they'd seen the CCTV. Twp didn't do what he'd seen doing. A set up.

"That's your name." Siva said, his accent less thick. He'd been disguising it for too long- I mean how many Irish Indians' were there? It had started to fade to a rougher dialect.

I looked away annoyed. I wanted to scream and shout. We'd gone from everything to nothing.

The grass crackled and my head shot round.

All I could think was 'they've found us.'


	4. Chapter 3: Jay

**D E A D O R A L I V E**

A The WANTED fanfiction.

Based upon the Behind Bars Tour plotline- The 5 boys have been convicted of a crime they didn't commit. With the world looking for them, can they find each other- and possibly dangerous, love- and clear their names before its too late?

**CHAPTER THREE.  
><strong>

**One.  
><strong>

I was going to have to find her.

She said that Tom had done this and she needed to realise that she was wrong. She was way fucking wrong.

I wasn't having him accused of something so severe that he didn't commit. He may have been a bit of a jack-the-lad, but no he would never have even thought about doing this to anyone. This wasn't Tom.

The wind whipped my curly hair. I was the only one whereabouts unknown-ish. I crumpled the paper in my hand that i'd taken from the man.

1-?

2- not in England.

3- last seen in Belfast.

4- presumed dead, last seen with 3.

5- prison.

It wasn't much to go on and it had probably changed but that was what I lived my life by, these scraps of paper and the possible whereabouts of my best friends.

I didn't share my name with anyone because I didn't exist. It had been harder blending into the unknown, but it had nearly been a year and a bit and anyone that had known our band had forgotten about us or moved on. They'd been brainwashed, and the ones that believed could do nothing because of the superinjunction. Our names weren't allowed, our pictures couldn't be printed. Our names were firewalled by the government on the internet, every article, deleted.

We'd lot all our fans, all the people that could help.

I had had more faith in them, surely they'd realise we couldn't have done it. We weren't the people to try it, to do it.

I crunched the paper more in my hand, annoyed.

I had to admit, the thought of crying had come into my mind when I had read about Siva on the paper. **Presumed Dead.** But then I realised I was stronger, Siva was stronger. But then, why had Max abandoned us?

I knew where she lived and I was going.

We hadn't stolen anything, and as far as I knew now, we hadn't killed anyone. Tom hadn't raped her.

My blue eyes hardened.

I couldnt even go home, I knew they were waiting, for us all to crack and go see our worried families, who weren't even sure what was happening to us. I refused to take the easy option and go to prison for life for a crime I didn't commit. I wasn't.

I was 21 now, I'd grown a lot in the past year.

I needed Tom out with me.

I had to find her so she could tell me what prison, where, when. She could help.

I was sat just inside Kensington Gardens. She lived in the Paddington area. I had some cheek returning to London but I wasn't bothered, being right under their noses.

Of course i'd commited crimes now- breaking and entering for showers and clothes, stealing things I needed like food, but nothing serious, not on the scale they convicted us of.

She had to to be found, we had to find Tom and from then on we'd be innocent.


End file.
